Dilemma
by asdfhbuiashbfaedfdf
Summary: Don't love triangles just suck? NejiTentenSasuke


Hello fellow readers. Well, I know some of you have read my fan fictions that I've made in the past, and for those who are waiting for me to update some of them, please don't have too much hope. I feel that my past fan fictions aren't worth continuing, now that I've gained more knowledge about writing. Although you could comment me and try to convince me to continue them. I could see what I could do. As you can clearly tell, my fan fictions are usually in favor of Tenten and not Sakura. xD I hope you can tell by now that I clearly like Tenten a **whole** lot more than I like Sakura. If you are a Sakura fan, then I suggest you not read this fanfic.

Well, I hope you fall off your seat while reading this fan fiction:D

I lay against a tree and cross my arms against my chest and sigh. I close my eyes for a second, then open them to see a pale eyed boy glance over at me for a second, then continue thrusting kunais into trees as the tips of the kunais pierce through the trees than explode them. What a great way to save the environment. Who is this pale eyes boy you ask? Wow, I'm surprised you don't know. I mean, everyone knows Neji. Hyuuga Neji aka the strong, mighty, great, handsome, wonderful, fabulous, intelligent, graceful, charming, blah blah blah, you get my point. Hyuuga Neji, aka the "Konoha's Prince Charming." Well . . . that's what his fan girls used to refer him as, but since they pestered Hokage Tsunade about it, the whole entire village sees him as that. Well . . . at least the fan girls are passionate. Everyone in the village knows who he is. It's pretty funny when a girl confesses her feelings to him and he just stares at her blankly and goes, "Who the hell are you?" He always gets annoyed by those random stalkers he always has. Ha ha! Sucks for him. Too bad that sucker is my friend... and is glaring at me right now. . .

"Tenten."

I quickly snap out of thought and look up to meet a pair of pale white eyes. I tilted my head to the right.

"Whaaaat? I was just having a peaceful moment." I glared at him.

He blinked at me for a second and shook his head.

"You're sitting on crap."

"..." I blink.

I blink a few times more.

Couple more times.

And then I screamed….

"OH HOLY CRAP!" I quickly jump up to see no signs, what-so-ever of brown shit on my ass. I quickly darted my head over to him to see him snickering silently. My cheeks tinted in embarrassment and I yell out.

"That's not funny!" I stuck my tongue out at him and cross my arms with embarrassment written all over my face.

"It's your fault, you weren't paying attention." He shrugged his shoulders. "But in my defense, it was pretty funny." He smirked and folded his arms.

I glared at him and yanked out a kunai out of my bag and began to thrust it at him, but I lost grip on it as it flew backwards and almost hit an old lady. I quickly turn away to hide the redness on my face.

"Whoa, that was close." He said sarcastically. "A few more yards and it would've hit me." and ended his statement with his trademark smirk.

"..." I bit my lip as my cheeks tinted even more, if that was even possible.

"Damn him . . . he always makes me feel like an idiot . . ." I mutter under my breath in aggravation.

"No, you do that to yourself."

I turn my head to him facing the sunset and glared at him. "Thanks." I said sarcastically and stuck my tongue out at him.

He waved his hand up from behind. I bend down to grab my weapon bag. I let out a small grin. Just another typical day with Hyuuga Neji.

"Hey Neji, I need to go get groceries. I'll see you later." I smiled and began to bounce away when-

"I'm coming with you."

I quickly stop in my tracks and turn around.

A big grin appears on my face. No wait, a huge grin appears on my face. He stands up and walks ahead of me.

"Only because I'm bored."

I snicker a bit to myself.

"Ah, Neji's always the same, so full of pride (and crap but I don't dare say that if I like living)."

He gives a quick "hm" and walks far ahead of me. "Hurry up." He says from behind him.

"Wait up!" I pout angrily.

"Try to keep up." He continues his same pace, causing me to run after him.

* * *

Damn, even though he's walking, I can't even catch up to him while running! He's getting farther away by the second and he continues his pace, without looking back. 

"Neji, wai-!"

I bump into a shadowed figure and tumble down onto the ground. "Ow! Damn, that hurt . . ." I groaned and rubbed my head in pain. I reach to touch the ground and...Wait a minute... this isn't the floor.

I hesitantly look down to the ground to see a raven haired boy with dark blue eyes, staring at me right in the face, with my hand pressed onto his forehead in which I mistook as the ground. Uchiha Sasuke, the hot, sexy, rebellious, flirty, strong, intelligent, cool, aloof, etc etc, just like Neji. Oh! Also known as the "Bad Boy of Konoha." Why do I know all this?

Hey, since Neji's fan girls always come to me for information about him, some are always bound to be a Sasuke fan girl too. Hey, why not find out the gossip about the other err… "Hot Guys of Konoha."

My body is pressed onto his in a very… awkward position. My legs are inter-wined with his, with my face pressed onto his neck. I raise my chin from his neck.

"Whoa, sorry dude." I roll off of him and slowly stand up, brushing the dirt off of my shoulder. I look down at him to see that he's still on the ground staring intently at me with a small surprised expression on his face.

I blink.

He blinks.

I blink.

He blinks.

I blink.

He blinks.

I blink.

He blinks.

"What!!" I get irritated and place my hands on my hips. He continues to stare intently at me. His mouth curves into a small grin.

"Nothing." He stretches one of his legs out and wraps his arm around the other one.

"…" I blink at him. "Okaay then.." I reply awkwardly and I swear I just heard a chuckle from him. I take that as my cue to walk away.

I begin to walk away, but I trip on a banana peel. A BANANA PEEL OF ALL THINGS. Why couldn't I trip on something normal like a shoelace? Oh wait, I have sandals, never mind.

My knee slams onto a piece of stone and I fall flat onto the ground.

"OH HOLY SHI-!!" I look over to a little girl with big emerald eyes clutching a small brown teddy bear full of patches, looking at me curiously,

"SHITAKU MUSHROOM!" I finish off.

I raise my body off the ground and I lightly touch the skin around my injured knee and examine. Skin has been scraped off with dust on my knee mixing with the gushing blood running down my leg.

It hurts. It hurts like hell.

I bite my lip and cover my scrape with my hands. I see another hand placed on the outside of my scrape. I look up to see Uchiha Sasuke crouched down next to me who is now examining my knee. I look at him curiously for a second, but I quickly wince when I feel a finger press onto my injury.

"Ouch!" I flinch and move my injured knee away from him. His attention is still on my scrape.

"That bad, huh…" I hear him utter to himself.

One minute, I'm blowing on my scrape.

The next, I'm being carried bridal style by Uchiha Sasuke.

What the hell is happening?

"Um . . . what are you doing?" I hesitantly ask as I look up to meet his gaze. I stare at his eyes, a beautiful raven color and I swear that I see a hint of loneliness in his eyes.

I get caught up into staring into his eyes to not even notice that he just ignored me.

I position my fingers on my chin as if I had a beard. Wait a second . . . I feel like I forgot something . . .

* * *

**With Hyuuga Neji...**

"Where the hell is she?" A pissed off Hyuuga muttered to himself.

* * *

Ah well, I smile to myself. It was probably nothing, leaving the Uchiha prodigy raising an eyebrow at me.

* * *

Ooooh, if only she knew what was coming for her. Well, I hope you fell off your seat reading this! (but if there are any serious injuries, the writer will not be held responsible) I hope you look forward to chapter 2! 

If you have any criticisms, please tell me, so that I can improve, as long as it is constructive and isn't anything stupid like, "You suck. Go away."

Well I hope you look forward to chapter 2!


End file.
